Of Love and Monsters
by MonsterSlut
Summary: A series of one shots about my favorite Original and his warlock lover. Each story will have a different plot/theme and is literally just for fun. Series also featured on my Quotev and A03 accounts. MalexMale pairing
1. A Lesson In Mating

**++++++ Hola mi amigos! How goes you? It's certainly been a while hasn't it? I disappeared into the black hole of Polyvore and after three years I reluctantly have to find myself another outlet of fun so I have gotten back into writing and I certainly think that I've grown in that aspect.**

 **So I come to you with a brand new series called Of Love and Monsters that will be full of random one shots of the wonderful world of the Vampire Diaries and the Originals.** **I used Theodore and Elijah as a couple in a battle group that I was in and I always find myself coming back to writing about them and I love it. There are canon moments but most of the content is NOT canon so don't get salty about it xxx**

 **So here is the first one shot titled _A Lesson In Mating_ so please enjoy.**

 **I do not own anyone in this story aside from Theodore ++++++**

As far as they were concerned, public enemy number one was the Mikealson Family. Ever since their arrival in Mystic Falls, the original family had brought with them heartache, pain, bloodshed and terror that could only match the power of an original. It wasn't exactly a question of when the family would be up to something but more a question of what; they were always scheming, plotting and trying to make the people of the town dance to their morbid tune. Every other week the Mystic Falls Scooby Gang was gearing up for some kind of battle to wage against the family, never knowing who would live and who would die when the metaphorical {or sometimes literal} smoke cleared.

Having lived in Mystic Falls most of his life and being a member of the paranormal world for significantly longer, Theodore Scamander had come to accept that the weirdness was just a part of life. After all, he'd been fighting the good fight with each reincarnation of his soul for the last six hundred years {years that he was able to remember very intricately} and as far as he was aware, he could be doing it for the next six hundred more. Was he sick of it? Sure. But that didn't mean that he was going to turn his back on anyone in Mystic Falls that needed it, he was a warlock for crying out loud! His powers were there to be used in the fight against evil. And evil thy name is Mikaelson.

But then in all things in life…something changed. Theodore had never really met any of the original family up close aside from Klaus, and he was scary enough in his own right. When the time came for Theodore to meet the eldest, Elijah, the meeting didn't go exactly as the warlock had planned. First of all, he certainly didn't expect the vampire to save his life let alone stick around to make sure that he was okay. Theodore was expecting some big, bad vampire, painting him with the same brush that his friends did but he hadn't expected a vampire to be that attentive on his wounds, making sure that the witch hunter hadn't broken anything or caused any wound. Before Theodore could ask him why, Elijah left. Seconds late the gang busted in and bombarded him with hundreds of questions that Theodore had no answer to.

Weeks past them by, a few deadly schemes and the Salvatore brothers had yet another fight over who loved Elena more {which was getting boorishly dull for everyone involved at this point} and Theodore still had no answers as to what had happened. What he did have however, was a series of notes and letters left for him once every two or three days since that moment. The notes were meant for him but they were addressed to each of his past lives. Andre Tenner. Lucas Worth. Michael Daniels. Harper Clarent. With most likely more to come. How was it possible that someone else knew about his lives when it was one of the most guarded secrets that Theodore had? His diary hadn't been tampered with, there was too many spells keeping that baby hidden for it to be any of his friends.

Whoever was writing the letters left intimate details, ones of which no one could possibly know. The sad and pathetic part of it was that Theodore was starting to develop feelings for whoever had been leaving such letters behind. It kinda made things awkward when it came to his girlfriend, not that things were peachy when it came to the two of them. Theodore was constantly dismissing her for the next crisis and the need to save lives often came above his need to be with her. The fact that he didn't feel particularly bad about it made things worse. After breaking up with her, he didn't feel bad about it either. The scene she made in public was the horrible thing…but something good managed to come out of it…something weirdly strange but good at the same time.

When Theodore walked out of the café, his head held high whilst the people inside sympathised with dear, sweet Amelia Wentworth, Elijah was standing there looking like he was waiting for the five o'clock bus, or coming up with his next deadly scheme {Theodore was leaning more towards the deadly scheme line of thought}. Theodore thought he'd succeeded in getting away from him but when he looked up from his phone four blocks later, Elijah was walking beside him. "What the actual fuck?" Theodore demanded to know with all the finesse of a sailor come back from active duty. "You scared the holy hell out of me, Elijah." Of course, he probably looked fine by internally he was wondering how the hell he was going to die today. Possibly disembowelment or maybe Elijah would just snap his neck? The one thing that Alaric had drilled into him was never, ever be alone with an original. "Have you come to kill me because I am having a really, really bad day so just get it over with."

Elijah raised a poignantly articulated eyebrow in response to the verbal vomit coming out of his mouth and smiled in pure amusement which turned into a chuckle when he noticed the confused expression on Theodore's face. "I am not here to kill you, Theodore. I am here to see how you are faring after last month." When Theodore looked at him like he'd grown an extra head, the vampire stopped in his tracks. "You know the situation with the witch hunter, Theodore."

Theodore's eyes screamed with remembrance. "Oh! Yes. That. Yes, I'm fine…I guess I should thank you for looking after me and making sure I survived…why did you look after me by the way?" The question had been bugging him for the past few weeks, Theodore was literally dying to find out why Elijah had saved his life considering it would just be easier to kill him. Then the group would be down to just Bonnie and Eian in the magic department, not that either of them could even hold a candle to the accumulated years' worth of knowledge that Theodore stored in his attractive brain.

Elijah looked at him, to Theodore it appeared that the vampire was fighting his own internal war and the warlock was deadly curious to find out what the hell that was. Theodore took a step towards Elijah and studied him intently, normally people had a habit of scalding him when he invaded their personal space but the vampire made no move to make him get out of his space. "Because contrary to popular belief, I do not exist just to cause pain and torment, Theodore. I don't just like to go around and end the life of someone without meaning."

"You're lying to me," Theodore pointed out. He stepped back and crossed his arms. "Whatever game you're playing, Elijah. I'm not buying it. If this is some kind of ploy to get to Elena or something then don't drag me into it." Truthfully, he was getting sick of Elena and all her shit, the end of senior year couldn't come quick enough. After graduation it would be bye, bye Mystic Falls, hello Oxford; the scholarship was literally the best present he'd ever gotten. "Kill her or don't…I really don't care right now." He shook his head and let loose an indignant sigh. "You know what…I don't even care right now. If you'll excuse me, I need to get home before Amelia sends her brother's after me."

Theodore turned heel and walked off down the street. He didn't get very far when he felt someone's hand on his wrist; it was Elijah. The original looked like he was going to say something but instead he pushed Theodore against the light brown bricks of his favourite bookstore and kissed him. He should have run screaming. He should have given Elijah a damn aneurysm, hell, he should have at least kneed him in the groin. What Theodore should not have done was wrap his arms around Elijah's frame and kiss him back like some kind of wanton whore. When Elijah pulled away, Theodore took the opportunity to punch him right in his {handsome} face. "What the fuck?!" he all but yelled.

Elijah looked at him smugly. "You kissed me back Theodore, you can't act like you didn't participate in the action itself. And clearly your interest is showing." He pointed and Theodore looked down, turning a rather impressive shade of red, the teen pulled his messenger bag in front of his groin to hide the evidence. "You've never had this reaction to me before, Theodore. I backed off and gave you time, assumed that you would remember me but…you don't…do you?"

Then suddenly it dawned on him. "It was you!" he accused. Theodore pointed at him in a wild gesture. "You were the one who sent me the letters! Oh-" He stopped in his tracks and his hands went to his mouth where Theodore was still able to taste Elijah on his lips. He closed his eyes, there were certain parts of his memories that he couldn't remember from each reincarnation but the letters themselves were clues. "W-wait…so you and me…we were…together in all my past lives?" he asked him.

Elijah nodded, though the look on his face was much more serious. The look served to tell him one thing and one thing only; Elijah and Theodore weren't just together. "Theodore…you know the reason you keep reincarnating…your first life pissed off a witch and that witch took great offence to you, her fiancé, mating with a vampire…she cursed you to live out the next six hundred years over and over again…I contemplated leaving you alone in this life but I don't know if you'll ever live out your eighteenth year…you never have."

Theodore stared the vampire down. What he'd just said was physically impossible. There was no way that he was Elijah's mate. No way in hell. It was just impossible…but there was that small voice in the back of his head that warned him that Elijah was right and that he was looking at everything from the wrong perspective. "You and I…are you saying that we're mates?" he asked him. When Elijah nodded, Theodore took a step back and looked at him, taking special note of the pain on the vampire's face. "I need time to think about this…" he told him before walking away, not even giving Elijah a chance to explain.

* * *

For the last two hours Eian Michaels had sat there on his best friend's bed watching the warlock pace backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, pausing only to start saying something or writing a couple notes down for the science project he was working on, then started again. After getting yelled at by Theodore's sister downstairs, Eian was sure he'd had enough and cleared his throat at the same time he slammed the book he was reading. "Okay, Theo, what the hell is going on with you?" he demanded to know. "You've been a grouchy turd for nearly a week now and don't tell me it's because of Amy otherwise I'd know."

Theodore stopped in his tracks and looked at Eian before slumping down on the bed. There was serious history between him and the younger warlock, despite Theodore being a late comer to Mystic Falls and Eian having lived there his whole life, their ancestors were tangled together by a history and magic. You could probably say that the pair were actually distant cousins of some kind. When Theodore's mother had died and his father inevitably remarried, he'd moved to Mystic Falls when he was eleven and Eian had flocked to him on the first day of fifth grade. After that they were pretty much inseparable. Theodore had been the one to teach Eian his first spell when they were just sixteen, the same summer were the Gilberts were killed, leaving Elena and Jeremy behind. Everything after that they took in great strides.

"I ran into Elijah last week after I broke up with Amelia," Theodore confessed, silently wondering if the fact he'd kissed the original was written all over his face. He sat back against the wall and stares up at the roof, trying to figure out how to put the next sentence into words and not look at Eian at the same time in case he decides to run screaming. "He wanted to see if I was okay from the attack by the witch hunter, when I said I was and tried to get away from him as quick as possible…he kissed me." Eian gasped. "And I kissed him back."

Silence. Theodore waited and waited and waited before eventually looking at Eian to see if he was still there. The teen sat on his bed, jaw dropped as far as it would go, Theodore could practically see the cogs ticking over in his brain as Eian tried to come up with some kind of response. The warlock groaned, there was no backing out of this now. "That's not…that's not…Elijah is under the impression that he and I are mates…he knows stuff about me from my past lives Eian, stuff that no one knows…apparently my curse is a result of me pissing off a watch and mating with a vampire."

After sitting there and staring at Theodore for nearly ten minutes, Eian finally took a deep breath and punched him in the arm. "What the fuck?!" he gaped. "You took a week to tell me that you kissed a boy?! You fucking arsehole!" Eian hissed. "You know how hard it was to tell you that I was gay and you were all 'meh it's cool' and now you've gone and made out with another boy!"

Theodore cocked his head to the side and looked at Eian with a raised eyebrow. "Let me get this right…I tell you that Elijah Mikaelson kissed me and tells me that we're mates and that he knows exactly who and what I am…through all that and the fact that I kissed a boy is your takeaway?" He lightly smacked Eian in the shoulder and sighed before slumping back in his spot. "God Eian, what do I do?" he questioned curiously, needing to know.

Eian took his time to articulate his answer. "I think you should give him a chance." Trust Eian to throw caution to the wind. "If you really are his mate and he really knows every version of you, can you imagine the pain and torment he's in, seeing you die over and over again and then having to find you in the next life?" God, he was such a romantic it was kind of sickening.

The young warlock frowned and sighed before putting his arms up behind his head. "You're way more accepting of this then the rest of the group would be if they found out. God can you imagine Elena's reaction? Bonnie would have an actual cow if I started hooking up with Elijah." He sat forward and moved to his nightstand before pulling out the letters, Theodore sat them on the bed and nudged them over to Eian. "Those letters I was telling you about last week, they're from Elijah."

"The romantic letters?" Eian cooed earning yet another playful smack from his friend. "What? They _are_ romantic Theodore." He picked the letters up and waved them in Theodore's face. "If these aren't a reason why you shouldn't give Elijah a chance, I don't know what is. He's an original vampire, Theodore. He won't let anything happen to you that he can prevent or die trying." Suddenly Theodore felt very antsy about the words 'Elijah' and 'die' in the same sentence. Eian lent over and grabbed Theodore's phone before shoving it in his face. "Call him immediately," the teenager ordered, "set a date and tell me when so I can run interference with the gang until you figure out what to tell them."

Theodore surged forward and hugged Eian tightly, he'd known all along what kind of amazing person Eian was but this just reinforced that feeling all the more. Eian was the perfect friend. He sighed and pulled back before unlocking the screen and searching for a number he'd gotten months ago but only when the gang seemed to find the vampire useful.

* * *

As first dates went, Theodore's first date with Elijah blew any other date right out of the park. The vampire hired out the entire movie theatre and the two spent exactly four hours and twenty-five minutes watching _Stephen King's Rose Red_ which was one of the warlock's absolute favourite out of all the Master of Horror's works. It was one hell of a first date, a long one but it was shocking how Elijah had Theodore already figured out, but he supposed that the vampire already knew his likes and dislikes {which was incredibly strange since Theodore knew nothing about him}.

On the way home, the pair had to dodge Stefan and Elena who were out on a date which actually turned out to be highly amusing since the two had to hide in a phone booth for nearly ten minutes which turned into a marathon kissing session, something that Theodore felt ridiculously comfortable in doing with the vampire. In the back of his mind, Theodore knew that Elijah was a vampire, well not just any vampire but an original. Very quickly he found kissing an original vampire who had a habit of ripping the hearts out of a person's chest without getting blood on his suit a dangerous turn on. Everything about the man was so perfect and so poised that Theodore found himself drunk on the strange new and dangerous emotions that he'd never felt before.

The feeling that Theodore had when it came to Elijah was something he couldn't describe. It was scary and terrible but at the same time magical and wonderful. Whenever Theodore had the time {dividing his time between Elijah, the gang, school and his family was killing him}, he was doing everything he could to learn about the mate bond. There wasn't much lore on it but what he did seem to find only confirmed his suspicions; the bond existed to help things along but there couldn't be anything like a relationship unless both parties wanted it. The whole idea was confusing to Theodore but there he was doing it anyway.

Their little song and dance happened to go on for some time, during which Theodore was forced to be on the opposite side of the board. Then things got really bad, really quickly. Klaus had gone after Elena again so Damon had come up with this brilliant plan to make him back off by capturing one of his siblings, seeing as how possessive the hybrid was over them. So, whilst Damon, Eian and Jeremy were on Elena duty, Theodore, Stefan and Bonnie were going after Elijah; it was a plan that Theodore widely disapproved off and despite being so damn vocal about it, he was ignored so naturally the warlock was forced into action. And thus, Operation Distract the Scooby Gang was born. As far as secret code names went, Eian wasn't very good at them. And if anyone asked in the future, it was Eian who came up with the name.

It was Eian's job to keep the gang occupied and run distraction which naturally he took to heart and spent the entire night planning as he and Theodore had a sleep over at Eian's place whilst his dad was at work. The warlock was amused at the lengths he was going to let Theodore spend some time with {and warn} his mate since they both knew that Stefan was getting suspicious about his behaviour. Apparently, he smelt funny and not like his usual self.

When Saturday afternoon rolled around, it was a particularly beautiful day in Autumn and Theodore relished in the freedom that he had. No homework. No parents. No stupid Elena problems. God, it was perfect. Just a taste of what he was going to get when he moved to London with Elijah. He'd told the original about his acceptance and scholarship to Oxford on one of their dates and soon enough Elijah presented him with some brochures on apartments that they could live in whilst he studied. A tiny part of Theodore was worried that the vampire was moving way too fast for his liking but the rest of him was happy and content {hell, he even got a little teary but if you tell anyone you'll suffer for it}.

"You know you really shouldn't be walking around here alone, there's predators about." Elijah's silky voice washed over him and made Theodore shiver before the owner wrapped his arms around him. He shuddered and turned around to bury his face in Elijah's immaculate shoulder. It was hard to believe that in the past nine weeks how attached to the vampire he'd grown, such was the mystical power of mates and Theodore wasn't the kind of guy to question something that made him feel so…happy. "Did you miss me?" he chuckled.

Theodore nodded. "I did," he smiled, breathing in the originals scent. After a while, he reluctantly pulled away and sighed. "I wanted to spend some time with you but I also wanted to warn you…Damon came up with the great idea to strike first and Bonnie found a spell to cripple you so they're gonna come kidnap you to use against Klaus."

Elijah nodded, taking the news in stride. "I wondered exactly when someone would come up with a stupid idea like this." He linked his arm in with Theodore's and the two of them walked quietly down the road simply happy to be in each other's company.

Eventually Theodore sighed and broke the silence. "Elijah…I've been studying up on the whole concept of mates and I know that to complete the bond you have to you know…do that and bite me…and turn me…" he trailed off, feeling like an embarrassed child. "I really want you to bite me, but can we wait on the turning until the end of the year?" he asked.

Elijah stopped in his tracks and nodded. "My perfect mate…" he whispered before kissing him. "We can wait as long as you want, we can wait until after you graduate Oxford if you want…" he trailed off with a smile. "But I have a condition of my own…I want you to consume a little bit of my blood everyday so if something were to happen to you and you die, you have my blood in you so you can start to transition."

Theodore agreed to that in a heartbeat. There was no way in hell that he was going to let himself be killed again without having some of Elijah's blood in his system. "Eian's running distraction so we've about four hours to ourselves," he told him, "but honestly Elijah…I'm over it…the hiding and the sneaking around…I know it was my idea," he spoke up when he saw the look on Elijah's face, "but I'm done. I can't keep sneaking around on my parents, sneaking around on the guys as well as going to school and keeping up my grades, something's gotta give and it's the lying…and if they don't like it…it's the group as well."

Elijah said nothing but the look on his face spoke volumes. He moved in with all the poise of a cobra and kissed him. With every kiss, Theodore could feel his heart beating faster and faster, his hands wanted to go everywhere and anywhere…god it was just like they were made for each other considering how well he fit in next to the original. Elijah pushed him against the wall where they had shared their first kiss only to be interrupted when someone cleared their throat.

Theodore groaned and was about ready to give the interloper a piece of his mind only all the colour drained from his face. "Alaric…" he gasped, frozen in abject terror. The hunter in question looked at Theodore and Elijah with wide eyes, a mixture of confusion, amusement and horror written on his face. He almost wished that Elijah could compel him to forget. Theodore surged forward and grabbed Alaric's hand before anything could be said. "Alaric, you can't say anything about this until I'm ready okay…Elijah's my mate and I'm his…please just…keep this to yourself."

"How long has this been going on?" Alaric finally asked, his eyes narrowed as if he was expecting some kind of convoluted lie. "And how do you know that he's your mate. He's probably lying to you."

"The truth?" Elijah questioned. Alaric nodded. "Nearly six hundred years…had Theodore's soul not been drawn to mine, he would not have offended the witch that cast the curse on him, forcing him to reincarnate with each death. I manage to find him with each cycle but this time seems to be different and I don't know why. It just does."

Alaric crossed his arms. "Theo, you're a smart kid, you can't keep lying to everyone about this…you've gotta tell them. You know what they're planning and leaving Eian to run distraction when the kid can't lie worth a damn…you're asking for trouble." He sighed and pinched his nose. "You've got till morning before I tell them what's going on. You're like the original's inside man now." He looked Theodore over. "But you've never seemed happier to me. I just hope he's worth it."

"He is," Theodore declared in a whispered that only Elijah could pick up. "And trust me…I was just saying to Elijah that the truth needs to come out because I am done lying." He slipped his hand in Elijah's and pulled him into the street, silently thanking the hunter with a nod. "Can we go somewhere quiet?" he asked. "Somewhere that we can't be found? Just for a while?"

* * *

"Come to think of it, I've never actually seen your place before," Theodore pointed out as he sat at the breakfast bar of the hotel room Elijah had requisitioned for them. "When do I get to see your place? You've seen mine." Well okay, Elijah hadn't exactly seen Theodore's house, but he'd seen his bedroom on more than one occasion. "Okay…bedroom."

Elijah shook his head but there was a slight playful smile on his lips. "First of all, Theodore, at my house there's Klaus and Kol and Rebekah and Finn, all of whom are suspicious enough as to where I am spending my time and why I come back smelling like my usual self but with a hint of something spicy thrown into the mix."

Theodore felt a pang in his chest as Elijah sat a glass of wine down on the counter in front of him. Of course, Elijah hadn't told his siblings about the pair of them, most likely for the same reason that Theodore hadn't told his friends about Elijah. He picked up the glass and immediately drank the whole contents, ignoring the bitter taste that followed after. He'd never drank wine before but right now he had no idea what the hell adults saw in consuming it…wine was fucking horrible. When he looked up, Theodore scowled at the sight of Elijah standing there leaning against the counter watching him with an amused expression on his face. "What?"

Elijah raised an eloquent eyebrow, the answer was written in his face but he said nothing as he let Theodore come to his own conclusion. Theodore glanced down at his empty glass. "Okay, okay. You're right…I don't like the fact that you haven't told your siblings about me…which now makes me realise what a massive hypocrite I am because I've told no one about you." He looked back up and squared his shoulders. "Tomorrow, first chance I get. I'll practice on them before sitting down with my parents…that's gonna be hard enough as it is…"

"How so?" Elijah asked him curiously. "Does it mean that you're going to tell your parents about the supernatural?" When Theodore shook his head, Elijah frowned. "Then what are you saying?"

Theodore sighed and moved the wine glass away from him, one glass and he was already feeling slightly lightheaded and a little woozy. "No…of course I'm going to tell Damon and Stefan and the other's that I've been seeing you but I'm gonna have to tell my parents that I'm gay Elijah. They've been treating me differently ever since I broke up with Amelia. At least now they'll have the reason they keep asking me for."

Elijah sighed, he didn't like the dejected look his mate had on his face. "It's a lot to come to accept about yourself. I think we can both agree that the choices the two of us are making aren't exactly the smartest. Despite us both wanting to play it safe. Well I think we need to throw caution to the wind Theodore and trust our instincts." He came around the bench and kissed him softly. "Enough playing around."

Theodore nodded his agreement and slipped his hands in the stronger hands of his vampire. "I want you, take me…mate me…mark me…" he whispered tenderly seconds before their lips joined together.

"I don't think you've ever said anything so tantalising in your whole life…" Elijah growled against his lips at the same time the vampire man-handled Theodore to the bed. "I'm gonna make you come before I bite you and after I bite you…" he told him, a slight smirk on his perfect face. He gingerly took off his own tie before tossing it aside, once he was finished, he stood completely and totally naked before Theodore, it was a sign of his complete and total trust in his soon-to-be warlock lover.

Theodore gulped. "Whoa…" he whispered, his eyes scanning over the vampire like he was in fact the dangerous one and Elijah was his prey. Elijah offered him a slightly cocky smirk before he tore shreds through his shirt. "Keep your hands by your side," the vampire told Theodore when he started to help him. "And don't move."

The warlock clenched his fists and nodded, his body starting to react to the light touches, the feeling of Elijah's fingers ghosting across his skin was simply divine. Elijah continued working through the rest of his clothing before casting the rags aside until the two of them were standing there, nothing between them but skin. "God you're beautiful," Theodore blurted out before blushing slightly. Could a man be beautiful? Yes, yes he can.

He tried to say something but suddenly found himself unceremoniously thrown on the bed. "Hey!" Theodore scowled in annoyance. "I'm not a…okay shutting up…" he trailed off as he noticed an animalistic look on the face of his soon-to-be lover. A whimper escaped him when Elijah joined his on the bed, practically plastering his body against his. "Oh god…"

"Elijah." Theodore stared at him with an amused and shocked look on his face. "You can call me Elijah," the vampire advised as he brushed his lips against the warlock's. "Tell me that you're sure about this." There as an almost pleading tone to his voice but Elijah was masking it well. "Tell me. This is…a big step."

Theodore nodded. "Y-yes." He licked his dry lips and nodded again when he put his hands' on Elijah's arms, remarking how warm they actually were despite the fact he was a vampire. "I want to have sex with you. Please…I've been dreaming…so many dreams…I can see glimpses of you, moments with you…a touch, a laugh, tears of the good kind and the bad. Let's do this step together just like every step we take in the future…" He linked his hands in with Elijah's and placed a kiss on the skin. "Please."

For a moment there he thought Elijah was going to move away but instead he reached over to take something from the nightstand. Theodore blushed when he realised what it was the moment that Elijah tucked the tube down beside his body. "Theo." God he loved the way his name rolled off Elijah's tongue, it never sounded so amazing coming from anyone else but the way that his vampire said it was almost obscene and incredibly arousing. Elijah's hand trailed down his body and wrapped around his aching erection, the warmth of his grip made Theodore gasp, a shudder running through his body at the knowledge, and the feeling, that it was someone else touching him there.

He went to open his mouth but stopped when Elijah manhandled him to his hands and knees, taking the lube off the bed to put a liberal amount on his hand. Theodore tensed and cried out, feeling Elijah's hand on him, a slender finger circling his hole. "Please relax Theo," the vampire advised him, gently massaging him. "I don't want to hurt you, take a deep breath and let your body relax."

Theodore tried his best. He closed his eyes and let his shoulders sink before untensing his body. "Okay…I think I'm-" Immediately he stopped speaking the moment something was pressed into him. Although quite slender, the sensation of just a single digit penetrating him made Theodore cry out and grip the sheets beneath him. Behind him he could hear Elijah saying something over and over again, before long he realised that it was his lover telling him to relax and offering words of encouragement over and over again. When Elijah felt his lover relax considerably and was loose enough, he paused to add a second finger.

Theodore trembled as he looked back over his shoulder. "C-can't I face you…?" he questioned, wanting nothing more than to truly see his vampire lost in the throes of passion, but for some reason the warlock found himself on his hands and knees, facing away from him. He was nervous enough as it was, but not being able to see Elijah was making his anxiety skyrocket.

Elijah caressed his young lover's back at the same time his fingers stilled, the feeling of Theodore clenching and unclenching around him was making it hard to be patient. However, Elijah didn't want to hurt Theodore considering this was to be his first time, so he was forced to take his time in loosening him up. "It hurts less in this position, Theo," the vampire warned him.

"I don't care," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I want to see you…" he gasped, his words hitching in the back of his throat as Elijah curled his fingers up inside him. "Oh god!" he cried through gritted teeth earning a chuckle from the vampire. "Please…"

"Oh you beg so good," Elijah shuddered, the sounds of his whimpering mate driving him insane. "Very well, pass me the pillow for under your hips." When Theodore handed him a pillow, Elijah manhandled him onto his back and shoved the pillow under his hips. "Perfect…" he growled, drinking in the sight of Theodore splayed out on the bed like a sacrificial lamb. "I want to loosen you up a little more," the vampire explained before returning to his ministrations.

"Elijah!" Theodore cried out. There was an edge of impatience to his voice and Elijah could hear it. Elijah pulled his fingers away and he suddenly found himself mourning the loss of them until something much bigger than a couple of fingers began to breach his stretched hole. Elijah felt a little resistance at first, but he managed to continue, and he pressed himself into him, hearing him hiss in pain and moan in pleasure was all too new for him. "Relax and push out."

Elijah hadn't expected for Theodore to be so tight…then it hit him. The vampire shuddered when he bottomed out, his thighs touched those of his mate and he looked at Theodore's face. "You've never…even with…?" he trailed off as Theodore shook his head. Torn between pride at the knowledge that his mate was untouched in all ways, including himself, and angst at the fact that his mate was in pain, almost made him want to stop. Almost.

He gasped when Elijah pulled back out and rocked his hips, filling him once more. As he repeated these motions, the pain was replaced with pleasure and Theodore soon lost himself in all things Elijah, including his perfectly frenzied ministrations. Subconsciously Theodore moved his head to the side and exposed his neck to his vampire and that's all that Elijah needed…the permission to strike. Elijah felt his fangs extend and in a heartbeat, he struck like a cobra and bit down on the soft spot between his neck and shoulder. Theodore gasped and cried out as he began to come {whilst slight embarrassed at the fact he hadn't lasted long at all}.

Elijah rocked his hips not once, not twice, but three times before he was thrown off the cliff into the oblivion that pleasure represented. He licked the bite mark on Theodore's neck, watching closely as the wound healed by the mark remained, a mark that would let any and all vampires in the future know that this man was mated and if they touched him, they died. And it wouldn't be particularly pleasant a death.

Theodore lay there utterly lost in the pleasure that consumed his body, so much so that he didn't even notice Elijah get up and walk away only to come back with a warm cloth to clean them both up. "Wow…" he whispered, speaking in a strangled tone that sounded as though his voice hadn't been used in years.

Elijah pulled Theodore into him so the two were practically spooning and placed a kiss over the mark on his neck right before he bit into his own wrist for his lover to drink from. Theodore screwed his nose up but took the vampire's blood without question. "I will feel much happier when you are not with me knowing that you have my blood in you...it's not a final solution but it's better than loosing you." When Theodore didn't answer, Elijah shifted a little and was met with the vision of his mate fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Morning…" It was such a simple word but damned if it wasn't the best word that Theodore had ever heard in his life because it showed him that everything he'd done last night wasn't a dream. The warlock opened his eyes slowly to spy Elijah lying on his side, head propped up on his hand as he watched him sleep {and must have been doing for hours}.

"Morning…" Theodore groaned as he slowly struggled to sit up, wincing a little as he did so and turning a rather impressive shade of red due to what that represented. Elijah moved in to kiss him but Theodore put his hand over the original's mouth. "Morning breath," he told him, hating the taste in his mouth at that point.

"You know what…I don't care," Elijah replied in a matter-of-fact tone right before capturing his lover's lips. Both vampire and warlock were too wrapped up in the presence of each other, limbs melded perfectly to each other's bodies and flesh sitting perfectly against flesh to even notice that they had an audience to what Damon would soon call Scamander-Mikealsonfest Five Thousand. Just as Theodore started to snake his hand down the vampire's body only to have the vampire do a rather impressive imitation of a wolf and turn to see there were guests in his bedroom watching them like some kind of new zoological study.

Theodore turned a ridiculous shade of bright red and wished that a hole would just swallow him up so he didn't have to deal with this. "Smells like sex in here," Damon smirked cheerfully. Where was a good hole in the ground when you needed one?

"Theodore what the hell?!" Elena snapped, her voice reaching new and impressive levels of annoyance as she practically screeched at him like a wayward banshee. "We thought you'd been kidnapped and we find you in bed fucking Elijah?" she practically shouted, arms flailing in the air to symbolize her annoyance at the situation {probably because the problem wasn't about her anymore}.

"Elijah was the one doing the fucking," Damon pointed out. "Theo's sitting funny." Aaaaaand Theodore just wanted to die. Damon had all the tact of a freight train for which Theodore was going to kill him for later on. The vampire in question appeared to be incredibly amused by the whole situation unlike Stefan, Elena and Bonnie who were looking at him with a look of object horror on their faces. A look that was clearly starting to piss the original off the more he looked at it. Eian happened to be standing there by the doorway red in the face and trying not to meet Theodore's eyes.

Elijah climbed out of the bed and pulled a pair of boxers on before crossing the room slowly. "Here's how it's going to go, you five are going to leave this room immediately before I tear you all limb from limb. You even think about harming a hair on my mate's head, I will make sure you feel the error of your ways for the rest of your very short life. Do you understand me?"

Damon and Stefan looked from Elijah to Theodore and from Theodore back to Elijah, both with matching stunned expressions on their faces. "You two are mates?" the eldest Salvatore finally asked after a few minutes of silence where they tried to process the information. When the two nodded, Damon let out what appeared to be a sigh of relief. "Well congratulations, Theodore, Elijah."

Elena looked at the vampire in stunned disbelief. "Congratulations?" she repeated, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "No, not congratulations Damon. That's disgusting and unnatural! Not to mention the fact that Theo's clearly turned traitor!" she hissed, acting like what the pair had done was the worst thing in the world.

Whilst Elena was having her little bitch fit, Theodore managed to pull on what he assumed was his pants {turns out they were Elijah's} before slipping out of bed in anger. He flicked his wrists and sent Elena slamming into the wall with an angry hiss. "First of all, fuck you Elena!" he snapped. "Secondly, I don't want it to be like this but if you're going to be a bigoted cow, I'll gladly drop your ass. My priority is Elijah, my priority is my mate…not you, not anymore. Hell, I'll even help Klaus get what he wants from you if you continue to act like a spoiled little bitch." He let her drop to the ground and practically sauntered back over to his mate before linking hands with him. "I'll come around later and we can talk at the boarding house. As for now, I want some alone time with my mate without being barged in on."

Damon being Theodore's biggest supporter was not something the warlock was counting on. Which is why he was shocked when the vampire put his hand over Elena's mouth when she went to say something. "I'll handle them, Theo, you go be the painted whore to the new god." To anyone else that would have sounded like an insult but to Theodore it was basically the only blessing the vampire was going to give him.

When the door closed behind Bonnie, Theodore hung his head as his face turned bright red. God he was so embarrassed. Elijah wrapped his arms around his mate's body and pressed a chaste kiss to his head. "You're perfect…" he whispered tenderly as he made his way down to the warlock's lips.


	2. To Loose That Which We Hold Dear

**++++++ Hey guys! God, you're getting another part of Theo and Elijah's story...that's twice in two days...mainly cause I'm on a roll and I don't have much to do in my life without my collage making website.**

 **Anyway, I would like to warn you all that I have used the word _fag_ in this chapter and whilst I hate it, I was drawing on experience when someone close to me came out. **

**I do not own anyone but Theodore and these works are like 40% canon, I'm just jumping around in TVD/TO universe for fun.**

 **Enjoy ++++++**

 **Summery :: Thing are changing for Theodore and Elijah...some are good, other's are bad. This is how they deal with the problems life throws at them.**

* * *

They say that the best laid plans of mice and men often awry and for Theodore Scamander, nothing that day was going the way he wanted it to. It started with a simply C in AP History first period and Theodore _never_ got C's in anything, he got A's and the occasional B but _never_ a C even with the constant stream of shit happening in his life. He may have been barely splitting his time between his mate, his friends, his family and school but Theodore maintained his A average right up until he got his essay back. After that, everything else just blew up.

Ever since the Scooby Gang found out that Theodore was Elijah Mikaelson's mate, most of them had been avoiding him like the plague. The only ones that seemed to accept the fact that the young warlock was not just going to deny his mate were Bonnie, Eian and surprisingly Damon. Everyone else just treated him like he carried a tolerable sickness, but they did agree to keep Theodore's secret so that he was able to speak it over with his parents and Elijah could do the same with his family. That was a conversation that he planned to have with his father and step mother on the Friday afternoon.

Brandon Scamander was not the easiest person to get along with on the best of days, his views were very old world and he had a low tolerance for anything that was considered abnormal. It was a very strong possibility that Theodore was very well about to be homeless. And he hadn't told Elijah or his friends about that particular fact yet simply because he really didn't need his mate getting into a fight with his father. Theodore still loved the man after all.

So, when school finished on Friday afternoon, Theodore's car decided that it was going to breakdown. When Alaric tried to lend a hand, the engine made a funny sounded before sparking and forcing the warlock to call for a tow truck. Just when he was about to call his father to say he'd be late, Theodore's stupid phone died. Luckily Alaric was there to offer the stressing warlock a lift home that was full of words of encouragement that Theodore sorely needed.

By the time he managed to get himself home, it was getting dark and the lights were on, waiting for him to come home which of course meant that his father would also be waiting for him to come home. Theodore entered the house, immediately heading to his bedroom and setting his bag on his bed then trudging back downstairs to the kitchen as his stepmother Allison was dishing up Friday night dinner which was Chinese that she'd picked up on the way home from work."

"You're late." Theodore knew how to keep his face blank when it came to his father's dislike for people when they were late. "You didn't call. Care to explain?"

"My car died and then my phone died," he answered truthfully. "Mr Saltzman brought me home after the car was towed to the mechanics in town." Theodore sat down in his usual seat and smile at his little sister Maddison followed by her twin Holly. "How you two going kids?" he asked them. Theodore adored his little sisters and it was obvious that they adored him due to how they acted around him.

Before Maddison could answer, their father sat his phone down on the table, bringing all of his attention to his son with a barely suppressed frown on his face. "Next time, ask Mr Saltzman if you can use his phone. I was getting worried that something had happened to you Theodore. You know how I worry about you." Brandon took the plate that his wife offered him followed by the glass of red wine.

"I'm sorry father," he apologised. Theodore took his plate from Allison with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Allie." She'd gotten him the honey chicken that he loved with an extra serving of broccoli, the two of them may not share the best kind of relationship but the woman did treat him like he was her own child. He guessed that it had to be hard for a woman to come in and be a parent to an eleven-year-old boy before having her own children.

"Of course, Theo," she smiled tenderly, serving the twins their food before taking her own seat. Allison took a few mouthfuls of omelette than sat her fork down to take a sip of her wine. "I spoke to Amelia when I was in getting dinner." And there was the punchline. "She misses you Theo and wishes that you would simply reconsider going back out with her…Thalia says that she's a wreck at home."

"Allison, leave the boy be, he obviously had a reason for breaking up with her," Brandon spoke, defending his son. "Which I'm sure he will explain to us when he decided to get the courage to do so." And there it was.

Theodore sat his fork down and set his hands in his lap. "Y-yes…I do have a reason for this…" he told him. "I-I'm seeing someone already."

Brandon sat his fork down. "Oh…I see," he replied. "Is it Elena? Or maybe Bonnie? Caroline?" the man asked naming all the women in his circle of friends. "Or maybe someone that we don't know? Perhaps that new girl…what's her name? Rebekah Mikaelson? You seem to be having some kind of involvement with her and her family as well."

"It's not Elena or any of the other three that you named," Theodore confessed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "It's not even a woman. I've been dating Rebekah's brother Elijah."

The silence that filled the kitchen was deafening.

"Maddison, Holly, take your dinner and go out into the living room and watch TV," Brandon told his girls. "Your mother and I need to talk to Theodore."

Maddison blinked. "But…you and mummy said that we're not allowed to eat in the living room."

"Go!" he ordered, staring at them. His harsh word was enough to send the two girls fleeing from the kitchen with their plates of food. Brandon turned his attention back to his son and pushed the food away. "You're seeing a _man_?" His father spat the word _man_ harshly like it was a dirty world that should never be spoken. "How long has…this been going on?"

Theodore really didn't appreciate his tone but at the same time, he knew that he owed his father an explanation. "About ten weeks. It wasn't directly after I broke up with Amy but…I didn't love her, so I didn't want to keep stringing her along…this thing with Elijah…I feel different with him. Like…every day is a new day and everything he does just surprises me so much. I really do love him."

Brandon Scamander's face was hard to read but the man's dark eyes gave away the anger that was bubbling inside of him. "You're going to pick up that phone in the hallway, call this…man…and terminate the relationship. No son of mine is going to be a f-no son of mine is going to be dating a male. It's unnatural."

"And if I don't?" Theodore queried, narrowing his eyes at his father but also leaving him the ability to apologise for nearly using the F word. He sank back in his chair, never breaking his gaze on his father's face. "If I don't, what are you going to do?"

"If you don't, you're no son of mine," he announced. "You're a stranger and strangers do not live in this house." His father's words were cold, harsh even and they held no love in them. There was nothing else that needed to be said between the two men and there was no way that Theodore was going to give his father the answer that he wanted.

Theodore pushed his chair back and stood up. "Okay. If that's the way you want to be…it's kinda sad that I knew the conversation would go this way." He took the container that his food came in and scraped it back inside then closed it before tucking it under his arm. "I'm not dumping Elijah just because you can't accept that I'm gay father. I think the one in the wrong here is you and you're gonna realize that soon enough." He grabbed his unopened soda then immediately rushed upstairs to grab his school bag and the little suitcase that he'd stashed under his bed in case the conversation went the way that he was expecting.

Checking to make sure that his grimoire and diary were inside along with the documents that he needed, Theodore threw in a few more sets of clothes before closing it. When he turned around, Allison was standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

She came into his room and wrapped her arms around him. "You may not have seen me as much of a mother, Theo but…I'm actually really proud of you right now. That took lots of guts." There were tears welling in her emerald eyes and her voice was a little shaky. "I'll see if I can try and bend him a little over the weekend."

Theodore lightly kissed her cheek and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Allie. I know where he stands. He's not going to change so many years of behaviour over a weekend." He pulled a jacket on and took the things that he was gonna need before turning back to Allison. "Thank you for trying though."

"Your father is away on Monday so come back and get some more of your things," Allison told him, handing the teenager his suitcase. "You have my number Theo, don't be afraid to use it." The woman took his laptop off the desk and immediately packed it away along with the charger cord and then his phone charger as well before helping Theodore hang it over his shoulder. "If you can't find anywhere…let me know…I'm sure I can ask my sister to take you in. Or…will you stay with your boyfriend?"

"Honestly…I have no idea." Theodore offered her a lopsided grin but departed from his bedroom with the things that he needed right now. What he was going to do the moment he stepped out that door was interesting, but it was like there was a weight taken off his shoulders that he'd been holding for the longest time. His friends new about Elijah and now his family knew that he was dating a male…sure he was essentially homeless but that didn't really matter right now.

His father wasn't even in the kitchen when Theodore left the house, but he certainly had the gall to stand there and slam the door behind him the moment he stepped out. Theodore let out a sigh and walked down the path to call for a taxi. He didn't know if Elijah was going to be home, but he certainly did know where the Mikaelson family lived so it was off to the den of lions to find his mate.

* * *

The taxi driver dropped Theodore off at the bottom gate forcing the teenager to walk up the stupidly long driveway to the house the siblings shared with each other. By the time he got to the front door, the warlock was ready to take a shirt nap and with all the things that he was carrying with him, Theodore knew that he was in no way ready to get into a fight if the situation came to it. With his stupid phone still being flat, he had no way of calling Elijah to find out if he was even home…but he was here now.

Theodore rang the door bell and sat all his things at his feet, shifting awkwardly when the door opened a few minutes later to Kol, the youngest of the siblings. He cocked an eyebrow and looked the warlock up and down like he was something yummy to eat. "I'd say that they finally came to their senses and sent through a virgin sacrifice but you're no virgin," the vampire smirked, tapping his fingers along the side of the door. Kol looked down at his feet and confusion crossed his features when he saw the stuff that sat there. "What the hell? Did you run away from home or what?"

"I need to speak to Elijah," he answered, refusing to let Kol bait him like that. "So, you can either let me inside, so I can talk to him or I will set your hair on fire over and over again until it no longer has the ability to grow back. Your choice." Theodore wasn't the type of guy who liked the notion of threatening people or vampires with his powers, but he was too anxious to care right now.

When Kol eventually decided to let the young warlock inside the mansion, Theodore resorted his things out and brought them inside with him, choosing to leave them sit by the wall near the door when the vampire closed it. "Wait here, we're in the middle of important family things."

Theodore snorted. "If you think I'm waiting here than you're obviously not as smart as I thought you were." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and motioned for Kol to go so he could follow him. All the vampire did was shake his head then make his way to what Theodore assumed was the sitting room from what Damon had told him about the place in the past.

"Elijah there's a stupid warlock here to see you," Kol growled, throwing a set of thick, mahogany double doors wide open, his face clearly showing how much he disliked the idea of being somebodies errand boy. "If this is another one of their stupid fucking plans than I'm gonna snap the bastards neck."

Elijah looked up over the top of the glass of wine he was drinking, and his body immediately shifted the moment he saw Theodore, he could smell the distress coming off him from across the room and so could his siblings. "Theodore…what are you doing here?"

Klaus clicked his fingers. "The spicy scent! I always wanted to know where it came from whenever you left the house. It comes from the baby warlock." He grinned like the devil himself and eyed Theodore like he was a piece of meat to be eaten.

"Who cares!" Rebekah snorted, her eyes flashing red. "Kill the fool and be done with it! I am tired of their stupid games! You want the girl! Start killing off all her friends!"

"She has a point brother," Finn smirked, draining his glass. "Snap his neck and dump the little human as a warning. Then they might start playing properly."

Elijah chose at that point in time to ignore all of his siblings so that he could walk over to his mate who was trying his hardest to keep all his feelings inside him. What really worried him was the acrid smell of sadness coming off the warlock in small waves followed by the sour taste of anxiety. "Theodore what's wrong?"

Theodore sucked in a deep breath. "My dad kinda kicked me out for being gay and I had no where else to go so I came here hoping that I could stay with you but now hearing them planning to casually snap my neck makes me really nervous and now I'm babbling like a moron." Wow talk about your case of verbal vomit. "It's just been a really bad day and I can't take anymore of it. I got a C in AP History, my stupid car broke down and my phone is dead and then he calls me a fag and throws me out." By this point the tears were rolling down his face and he had no idea how to stop them.

The original pulled his mate into his arms and caressed the back of his neck in a tender manner whilst speaking soothing words to him all the while the rest of the family stare at the two of them, wandering what twisted word they've fallen into. "I'd just like to warn you all that if you lay a finger on my mate I will kill you all in the most inventive way." Instead of waiting to hear the fallout, Elijah manoeuvred Theodore out of the room and led him to the rooms that he used whilst he was in the mansion.

Once he was safe inside, Elijah quickly raced down to get his belongings, coming back to find Theodore sitting on the edge of the bed trying to take his jacket off. The vampire gently helped him out of the fabric and then sat down beside him. "I take it you told him about us?"

Theodore nodded. 'Yeah. Allison was trying to make me go back out with Amy…I had to do it ya know, I didn't want to lie about it." He turned his gaze to Elijah and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "I think I just want to eat what's left of my dinner, shower and then go to bed. All in that order…."

The vampire nodded, he could hear a variety of different emotions filling Theodore's voice but the overwhelming tiredness in his voice was just far too much. Elijah took his mate's phone and set it on the nightstand. "You have a shower and I will find your phone charger and get some clothes out for you then heat up your dinner."

"Can you come and shower with me?" he asked him. "We-we don't have to do anything, but I need to keep you close…I honestly did expect my father to kick me out, but I was ready for it but when these kinds of things happen…I just…wish I didn't have to choose between the things I love the most." Theodore stood up and went to the bathroom, disappearing inside so that he could turn the shower on.

Whilst the warlock waited for the water to get warm, Elijah moved about the room, sorting out his lover's phone and something for him to wear. A huge part of the vampire was thrilled at the fact that his mate was here with him where it was the safest but another part of him was scared for how safe he would be living with them. When his phone finally turned on, Elijah noted that there was a number of missed calls from Theodore's father and all of them within the last twenty minutes. He hissed and locked the phone back up, taking a moment to compose himself so that he was able to join Theodore in the shower.

As he got closer to the bathroom, the vampire could hear the sound of crying coming from the shower. When he opened the door, Theodore had both his palms flattened against the off-white tiles and he was sobbing softly, his tears mixing in with the water. Elijah sighed and silently undressed so that he was able to slip into the shower behind him. He wrapped his arms around Theodore and tugged his lover so that he fit in perfectly against his body. "I thought it would take a little longer for you to react to the whole thing…" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss against his neck. "You know I'm really proud of you and I love you Theo. My mate…"

Theodore turned and buried his head in Elijah's shoulder so that he could cry, the huge sobs wracking his body as he struggled to understand the feelings that were flowing through his body. God this was not how things were supposed to go. He felt like a defeated, terrified mess of raw, exposed feelings. Elijah just stood there holding the warlock in his arms, stroking his hair back as the warm water cascaded over their bodies.

They stayed like that until Theodore had no more tears to give and the water was getting cooler. Elijah took his time with his mate, helping him out of the shower and drying him off with a soft towel, followed by himself. Theodore managed to pull on his boxers and a shirt before slumping back on the bed, his body a tangled mass of defeat, his eyes red and puffy from crying so much.

As Elijah was about to sit with him, there was a knock on the door, from the scent, it was Rebekah. The original sighed and pinched his noise as he let her in. "If you've come to say anything rude, neither Theo or I want to hear it."

"Oh, I'm not here for that," Rebekah brushed him off. "I've come to see your mate. We're vampires, brother, the other's left when he started crying, I on the other hand have come to see if your mate is okay."

Theodore stared at her. "How are you okay with this?"

"Mates are incredibly rare, warlock," she told him. "That much all vampires know, a true mate to share one's burden is precious even if he allies himself with the enemy. I won't lay a hand on your mate Elijah, but the other's may not be as understanding."

"We're prepared for that," Theodore answered before Elijah could. He looked at Rebekah with narrow eyes. "I take his blood every day and I'm a warlock with six hundred years of accumulated experience. I can look after myself if the situation calls for it."

"You have your answer," the vampire told his sister. "Can you leave us alone? He's tired and I think he needs some sleep."

Rebekah's lips curled into a smirk. "As long as you actually sleep instead of fuck. He may be tired, but he still stinks of arousal."

"He's a teenager," Elijah shot back, "he always smells of arousal. It's the underlying scent of spice and summer rain that appeals to me, it's the smell he will always carry."

"He is asleep," Rebekah pointed, looking around her brother to the form of his warlock lover as he was curled up fast asleep on the bed. "I will leave you to it," she smirked, leaving the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

Klaus came downstairs the following morning with the intention of fetching something from his office when the smell of food came wafting from the kitchen. The hybrid cocked his head and followed the strange scent, eventually finding Elijah's mate in the kitchen cooking on the stove. "Are you cooking an omelette in my kitchen?"

Theodore stopped what he was doing and took his eyes off the eggs he was cooking and nodded. "Yeah, what else do you do in a kitchen Klaus?" the warlock asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Elijah said I was free to cook whatever I wanted in the house you all share." Someone was feeling particularly cocky this morning. "You can take some too if you want." He finished cooking and expertly folded the omelette over on a plate before setting it on the bench between them.

Klaus turned his nose up and left, muttering about humans not knowing their place. Theodore shrugged and turned his focus back to the task at hand which was eating his breakfast and ready that book he was supposed to have finished for Monday's English class last week. Hell, the report hadn't even been done but at this point, Theodore didn't think he'd be attending school next week whilst he tried to get his life in order.

When he'd finished breakfast and cleaned up the mess that he made, Theodore headed back upstairs, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He knew who it would have been, his father had called a number of times since yesterday and the warlock wasn't buying into his games. If Brandon Scamander wanted to apologise, he could come here himself and do it in front of Elijah for starters.

The vampire in question was just getting out of the shower when Theodore got back to their room. "Enjoy your breakfast?"

Theodore shrugged. 'Sure, the company wasn't great, since when does Klaus not complain?" the warlock asked as he jumped on the bed like an excitable puppy. "It's Saturday today…are we doing anything interesting?" His phone rang again and immediately Theodore hit reject then put the damn thing on silent.

"I thought maybe we could do a little bit of shopping?" Elijah asked him. "Head into the city…I think we need to find something for you to go with this." The vampire brought a ring box out from on top of the chest of drawers that hadn't been there this morning when Elijah was cleaning out a few drawers for him. It was safe to say that the warlock was not going anywhere now that his mate had all of him.

"Buy me something to go with what?" Theodore asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Elijah came over and sat on the bed beside him with box in hand and only a towel covering him. "This." He opened the box and sitting inside was a Lapis Lazuli ring that looked to fit his finger perfectly, the purple stone itself was decorated with the Mikaelson family crest and sat on a thick platinum band.

"Oh, holy Jesus," Theodore whispered, tentatively reaching out to take the ring. "That's mine?"

His mate nodded. "Of course. I had it made about four months ago, I didn't know if you wanted me in any way, but I spent my time dreaming…" Elijah confessed. "It's a Daylight ring…for when you finally allow me to turn you but…would you wear it now?" he asked him. "I know that we're not at the stage or age where you would feel comfortable-"

Theodore silenced Elijah with a kiss. "Elijah…don't take this the wrong way but shut up. _Of course,_ I'll wear the ring."

Elijah smiled from ear to ear as he took the ring and put it on for his warlock lover. He opened his mouth to say something, but Theodore pushed him back on the bed and kissed him again whilst his hands made short work of the towel his lover wore. "I wanna stay in bed with you all day…" he whispered, "but shopping will keep my mind of what happened last night," Theodore told him. "But it doesn't mean I can't give you something to say thank you." He wrapped his hand around Elijah's cock, giving it a sharp and short tug that immediately turned the vampire into a quivering mess.

"Fuck, Theo…" Elijah hissed, groaning at the sensation of his mate's warm hand sheathed around his shaft. "You-you don't have to do this just because I gave you a ring," he managed to shudder out.

The warlock blushed red and shook his head. "I…um…wanted to do this for a while…" Theodore replied. He trailed kisses down Elijah's body, occasionally catching his mate's masculine scent underneath the citrus smell of his body wash.

"Do-" Elijah threw back his head, a groan escaped his lips when he felt Theodore's tongue flick across the head of his cock. "Oh, fucking hell…" He seemed to slump back into the bed, if Elijah could have melted into the sheets altogether he would have but Theodore's touch seemed to set his blood on fire.

Theodore licked the engorged tip, taking his time in adjusting to the musky taste that was all too male and belonged solely to his mate. He took just the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before pushing himself forward to take more ad more of him whilst he sucked just that little bit harder, all the while, his hand continued to stroke up and down.

Elijah's hands ran through his tangled mass of dark hair and grabbed a rough chunk to steady himself as if he would fall through the bed itself.

Fuck! The warlock was so hard that the friction from his briefs and jeans were killing him, all he wanted was release but right now Elijah's pleasure was all that mattered. His stomach flipped and he increased the pressure as he continued to consume more of his mate, almost inhuman moans coming from his own mouth.

It took a few attempts, but Theodore was able to take more into his mouth, gagging just a little as Elijah bucked his hips, pushing his cock further into the warmth of his mate's body. "Jesus fucking Christ Theo…don't stop!" the vampire gasped, falling into his own steady rhythm.

Theodore smirked and tightened his lips around Elijah's shaft at the same time he tightened his grip around the base of his cock, quickening the pace. It was so intense; his ears were ringing. Eventually his hand stopped moving altogether leaving only his head bobbing up and down.

Elijah's grip in his hair was nearly pulling his hair from his scalp. He bucked his hips again, pushing the head of his cock almost down the back of his throat. The monster in him was starting to lose control. "Theo-I'm going to come…" he gasped, loosening his grip on Theodore's hair so he could pull away.

But he didn't.

He continued with his movements whilst struggling to get those perfect fireworks that he wanted. Elijah groaned and bit down on his forearm to stop himself from roaring, his free hand shot back down to Theodore's hair, yanking him down until his hairs were tickling the warlock's nose. The vampire groaned and stiffened a yell as he exploded into Theodore's mouth.

Theodore closed his eyes and eagerly drank it all, the taste wasn't too bad, but it certainly was a shock to the system and his tastebuds. He pulled back, licking his lips with a sinful smirk on his face, the taste of his mate made Theodore's body twitch in all the right kinds of ways. "Elijah?"

The vampire ran his hands through his hair, almost like it would clear his head at the same time. "I should get you things more often."

Theodore's laughter rang through the room, the teenager climbed off the bed and groaned. "You don't have to buy me things…funnily enough…I love being with you in every way Elijah." He pulled the towel cheekily over the vampire's groin before heading into the bathroom to take care of his own problem that seemed to be causing a wet patch in his jeans. Theodore was gonna have to change before they went out.

"Now what kind of mate would I be if I left you hanging?" Elijah asked, appearing behind Theodore, pinning him against the sink.

"Well don't keep me waiting…" he smirked.

* * *

By Monday, Theodore was in a much better mood than he had been on the Friday afternoon. He decided on Sunday afternoon to go to school the next day. Elijah dropped him off at school early in the morning, so he could take himself to the office and explain why he was no longer living at home. The headmaster seemed sympathetic and wrote him a note to give him an extension on any homework or assignments that he had till the end of the week. At the same time, he arranged to have his personal details changed before sending him off to class.

When Theodore left the headmaster office, he nearly slammed straight into Amelia and her twin brother Alfie, the football player had a scowl on his face that seemed to deepen the moment he saw Theodore, but Amelia looked happier than she had in a while. "Theo!" she grinned, bounding forward to hug him.

Theodore shifted awkwardly. "Um…hey Amy. Whatcha doing?"

"I just wanted to see how you were," she answered. "Your dad and Allison came over with the twins last night for dinner and told my parents what happened…so…you came out? You're gay?"

"You make it sound like it's a personal choice Amy," Theodore answered, his voice a little cool.

"Well it is, isn't it?" Alfie shot back before Amelia could answer. "You chose to break Amy's heart in the middle of a café and you're choosing to be with this Mikaelson guy who is way too old for you. You're fucked Scamander."

"Leave him alone, Alfie." Amelia lightly punched her brother in the arm. "I mean it. Uncle Dominic is gay, and you have no problem with him, so you don't have a problem with Theo. Go to class, I'll catch up with you."

Alfie scoffed and brushed passed him, pushing Theodore back into the wall. "Fucking fairy."

Theodore growled and pushed him back. "Alife, I'm not fucking around with you right now!" he snapped. "Just because I've changed my sexual preferences doesn't mean that you can push me around! You're fucking childish and pathetic!" he snapped.

The teenager too a step forward, stopping only when Stefan got in between the two of them. "Keep walking Alfie," he scowled, staring at him. The vampire narrowed his eyes and Alfie grumbled, grabbing his sister's arm and pulling her away.

Amelia waved at Theodore, promising to talk to him later in class just as Eian came over in the group with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. The later of which who was staring at the warlock with the worst scowl on her face.

Theodore glared at Elena. "WHAT?!" he snapped, startling her and causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "I've already been kicked out by my parents because they can't accept me for being with Elijah! If you can't accept it Elena that just fucking jump in a volcano and stay the fuck away from me!" He stormed passed her, the warlock's mind automatically jumping to the regret line of thought. He should have never come to school today, Theodore assumed that he was ready…obviously not.

"THEO WAIT!" Eian yelled after him, the other teen chasing him through the halls until he managed to catch him outside. "Your dad kicked you out?" he asked him, disbelief written all over the teens face. "Jesus, why didn't you call me or text? Where've you been staying?" He had so many questions.

"With Elijah," Theodore answered.

His eyes grew wide. "Oh my god…you're staying with the Mikaelson's?"

Theodore nodded. "Yeah. It's been a good weekend…we shopped and didn't really leave the mansion on Sunday…he got me this." The warlock showed him the ring that he wore. "It's a daylight ring for when I decide to turn…" He sighed and sat down on one of the many benches outside the admin building. "I'm angry but I'm not…there are so many emotions that I feel right now, and I'm just really confused…"

Eian nodded. "Well of course you would be," the teen chuckled. He sat down beside him. "Look, I can talk to my dad and see if he can use some of the council pull to get him to let you back home."

"I don't even want to go home if it's to live with that man," Theodore answered. "The look on his face was like…I was a monster…ya know? Like he didn't know me anymore. I knew that this was a possibility, but it was like getting a slap." He sunk into the bench and sighed. "Dad's away today so I'll be going home this afternoon to get the rest of my things. Allie called me yesterday." The teenager stood up when the bell rang for first period. "I've got art class. See you later okay?"

"Can we trade biology?" the teen asked. "I don't want to sit with Elena and listen to her whine about you again. That's all she does these days and it's annoying."

"Yeah…I'm sure she whines about me… wouldn't have anything to do with you and Damon would it?" he asked. Ever since Theodore had started dating and hanging out with Elijah, Eian found himself inspired to chase after his heart's desire which was Damon Salvatore. Surprisingly, the vampire returned the young warlock's affections. "Wouldn't have anything to do with you stealing Damon?" he asked, making the teenager blush.

Theodore already knew the answer. The two of them waved at each other as they headed in their own separate directions.

* * *

Allison was already sorting out boxes for Theodore in the living room when he and Elijah got there that afternoon. His father had to stay overnight on his business trip due to the plane having engine troubles and the inability to get another, the twins were at a friend's place for homework group, so it was just the three of them. His stepmother took to Elijah straight away and the vampire was his usual charming self, taking his time to reassure her that he would take incredible care of Theodore for a very long time.

An hour into packing his room, Damon and Stefan showed up with Elena as a way for the girl to apologise for her behaviour. It seemed that Theodore had missed Eian blowing up at in gym class which is why he'd been grounded by his father, so the brothers were there to make up for the fact that Eian was no longer able to help.

For someone who occupied just a single room, Theodore sure had a lot of stuff considering he was just one person. Damon took pleasure in ribbing the teen with every embarrassing thing that he found including his stash of condoms and a half-used tube of lube which nearly caused the warlock to set his hair on fire. He shut up pretty quickly.

With the six of them working on packing and boxing, the room was stripped empty in no time, even with Elijah taking a couple of carload's back to the mansion and unpacking the boxes on his own.

"So, this is the last box," Theodore smiled, looking down at the box of trophies in his hands. He looked up when he felt Elijah gently cup his cheek with one hand. "I'm okay." It was like the two of them were developing their own private way of speaking, one where words didn't need to be said. "Do you mind stripping the bed for Allie and stuffing the stuff in the laundry?" he suggested. "Just to make it a little easier for her."

Elijah smiled. "Of course." The vampire rather liked his mate's stepmother. He went to the bed and immediately started stripping it as Theodore started downstairs.

Humming an imaginary tune in his head, the warlock stepped outside and went to the car, he sat the last box in the backseat and turned, nearly aging sixty years the moment he saw Klaus standing behind him. "What the hell do you want?" Theodore questioned.

"I was thinking about the suggestion to kill you," the hybrid answered. "The situation has merit and if I have to sit there and listen to you fucking my brother one more time I'm going to kill myself. And since I rather like myself, I figured that killing you was the best option.

Theodore didn't even get the first spell off his tongue when Klaus slammed him against the car, the box dropped at his feet, smashing the trophies inside. But the trophies were the least of his worries. Theodore was not looking forward to what happened next. "ELIJAH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. God, he felt sorry for Allison having to see this…this kind of introduction into the supernatural world was the worst.

Klaus wrenched Theodore's head to the side and struck.

It wasn't like when Elijah fed on him, there was no pleasure in the act. This fucking hurt! Theodore cried out as his knees eventually gave way, he could hear someone screaming…a woman…no…two women. "A-Allison…" he choked. The moment Klaus let him go, Theodore collapsed, hitting the pavement with a thud. He didn't feel any different…just weak…and a little bit hot. The warlock was painfully aware every time his heart took a beat.

"THEO!" Elijah roared, ready to give chase to his brother, stopping when he saw the dangerous glint in the hybrid's eyes. He could have caught up with Klaus, but Allison's screams managed to drag the vampire back to the situation at hand. He rushed over to Theodore, catching him before he collapsed.

"Stefan, Elena, get Allison inside now!" Elijah ordered, cradling his lover tightly in his arms. God, he couldn't do this again, he couldn't lose him again. Things were just starting to get good again!

Theodore groaned and smiled weakly as he stared up at his mate. He'd only ever gotten drunk once before and the headache the following morning was one of the worst things that he'd ever had to deal with…well until now of course. "You know something…" he whispered, letting his eyes fall closed, "I love you right…?"

Elijah shook his head. Everything was repeating itself…it always happened this way… Theodore always died this way….it wasn't fair! "I lied…" he choked, tears streaming down his face. "I've tried to turn you in the past…you've had my blood in you…but something always went wrong…I thought that…that given time I could figure it out…figure out why it never worked…please don't leave me…" he begged.

Damon put a hand on Elijah's shoulder, startling the distressed original. "Elijah…Stefen compelled Allison to forget…we have to get out of here."

"No!" Elijah snarled. "I want to stay! I need to stay here with him!"

"Elijah…it doesn't matter…" he answered. Damon knew what Elijah didn't want to face the reality of.

Theodore Scamander was dead.

* * *

Bonnie and Eian found themselves entering the boarding house at eleven p.m. in the evening on November 11th, both dressed in their pajamas with the witch holding tightly onto her bag of magic tricks with one hand and her grimoire in the other. Neither of the two knew exactly what was going on but after receiving an SOS from both Elena and Stefan, they begrudgingly climbed out of bed, snuck out the window and headed on over. "Do you know what's going on?" Eian asked her with a yawn.

Bonnie shook her head. "No…probably something to do with Elena…again," she added the word 'again' with a sour snap at the end. Although at this point it could really be anything regarding any one of their group…well more specifically Stefan or Elena since they seemed to be the two main suspects in literally everything.

The door opened to Elena who was shifting nervously and sporting a huge red mark on her face, the mark itself looked like someone had slapped her and slapped her hard. Her bottom lip quivered, and she practically threw herself at Bonnie, sobbing about Klaus and being attacked at Theodore's earlier that evening. "What happened Elena?" Eian asked tiredly. "Is Damon okay?" he added, a slight panicky sound in his voice.

Elena nodded, she was still sour about Damon choosing Eian over her and was not hiding it very well. "Damon's fine."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and politely pushed by Elena to walk inside. The boys were in the library, Stefan sat on the sofa nervously whilst Damon stood by the window, leaning against the wall as he watched Elijah who sat on the floor by the fireplace where a body lay on the thick Persian rug that Damon claimed many times was it his favourite.

Bonnie froze. "THEO!" she shrieked, dropping her bag and running to the body of her friend. Despite the fact he was wearing black, the young witch could see the blood soaked into his clothing and the bloody mess that was his throat. "What. Happened?!" she demanded to know, her voice short and sharp but full of tears.

Elijah didn't look up from where he was holding Theodore's hand. "Klaus ripped his throat out…as a lesson for Elena…we were getting his things from his place…Klaus attacked him on the way to the car when I wasn't with him."

"He's transitioning, isn't he?" Eian asked, trying to hold it all together. He stood there with his arms wrapped around his small frame and his shoulder shaking, god he was so close to tears it wasn't funny.

The three vampires in the room nodded. "We were…he drank my blood as we…" Elijah spoke, the missing words telling the room everything they needed to know. For the longest time he'd been worried that Theodore wasn't going to change at all, just like his lover's other lives but just half an hour ago the three of them had heard the tell-tail signs of change in the young warlock. The original tenderly brushed his lover's hair out of his face and cupped his cheeks to press a gentle kiss to his forehead like he was trying to wake up Sleeping Beauty herself.

Damon crossed the room and sat a glass of blood down beside Elijah. "We'll leave you to it," he frowned. He made his way over to Eian and scooped the boy into his arms, holding him tenderly as he whispered loving words to him to distract him from the fact that this could very well be the last time he saw Theodore again if he chose not to complete the change. Stefan and Elena followed the couple out of the room, the mood was sombre and thick with sadness.

Elijah grabbed Bonnie's hand. "Theodore told me about the spell…" he told her. "Anchoring the vampire to their humanity so they can't turn it off…"

Bonnie's eyes grew wide. She and Theodore had worked on that spell for months and had only just perfected it at Stefan's request for when Elena finally decided that she was going to become a vampire. Sure, it could be used for any of their other human members of the gang if they started to change. "Of course, yes…I will…"

* * *

Theodore's eyes flickered open and he sat up with a groan. "Good god did anyone get the name of the bus that hit me?" he winced, holding his head as Elijah helped him get seated properly. He looked sideways at Elijah who refused to look him in the eye, before Theodore could ask what was going on, he noticed he sticky, wet feel of his shirt. " _Is that blood?_ " he gasped before suddenly his memories came flooding back. "Klaus!" he gasped. Theodore gripped his throat, god it felt dry and his gums were killing him.

Elijah nodded. "Theo…this is my fault…I should never have gotten involved. Every time I get involved, you die, and I have to deal with the pain of losing you all over again." The original lent over and lightly kissed his cheek. "This is the last time Theodore. Next life…I'm not going near you."

Theodore grabbed Elijah and pulled him close, moving the kiss to his lips where he deepened it to the point where the transitioning human was struggling to breath. "If you leave me Elijah Mikaelson, I will make your life miserable. Understand?!"

Before giving Elijah the chance to object, Theodore snatched the glass and drained the contents, wordlessly completing the transition. He didn't feel any different. So far so good. "The choice is mine to make Eli," Theodore told him. "I refuse to lose you to anything but my own hand. Understand?" Elijah nodded wordlessly and moved in to kiss him.

"Bonnie…anchored you…" he told him between kisses. "Can't…flip…can't flip the switch…" Theodore moaned into his touch, not giving a shit about what Elijah was referring to at that point. When the door opened at the side of the room, Theodore instinctively threw his hand out to slam it shut, forgetting that he had no magic until…the door slammed shut and locked right in Bonnie and Elena's face.

Elijah pulled back, completely startled. "Y-your magic…you still have your magic?!"


End file.
